Running Away From The Pain
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: Yaoi, AU, OC's, major OOC. Quatre is an abusive lover; Trowa runs away. When some people find Trowa, they help him. When Quatre finds out that Trowa had run away; he will stop at nothing to get him back. (Better Summary inside.) (Chapter is 10 up.)
1. Chapter 1

In this Gundam Wing story; everything is different. There are no Gundams, no wars, and not so much killing. This story has Yaoi, AU, male pregnancy, rape, drugs, major OOC, OC's, Romance, Angst, and Drama. Not all of the GW characters will be in this story.  
  
Summary: Trowa is a troubled young man with an abusive lover; Quatre. Trowa runs away from him; but gets ambushed. On that night Heero, Duo, and Wufei are taking a walk in the city; along there path; they find Trowa being attacked. They bring him to their friend's house; Zechs. Zechs takes care of him with the help of everyone else including Trieze. When Quatre finds out that Trowa had ran away; he swears he will get him back and hurt who ever is helping him. Quatre has a lot of connections and will stop at nothing to get Trowa back.  
  
Parings: Heero/Trowa; Quatre/Trowa; Wufei/Duo; Trieze/Zechs; rest will be said through out the story.  
  
I don't hate Quatre; he's so nice; so I thought I'd give him a major make over in attitude. Hope you like; in later stories he'll be nice; in this one, well. just read to find out.  
  
********** Chapter 1 **********  
  
"You little coward!!! Stand up!!!" A young blond yelled.  
  
The person he was yelling at stood up. He was taller than him; and looked stronger. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. As he stood; his head hung.  
  
"Look at me!!!" The blond yelled.  
  
The brunette looked up into blue angry eyes.  
  
"Trowa, what were you and that man doing?!!!" The blond yelled.  
  
"We were doing nothing, Quatre." Trowa answered quietly.  
  
Quatre gave Trowa a slap up side face leaving a red mark.  
  
"Liar!" Quartre hissed.  
  
"I'm not." Trowa didn't finish; instead there was another slap to the face.  
  
"Don't talk back to me like that!!!" Quatre yelled.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door.  
  
"When I come back, you better be in this same spot! You hear me!" Quatre hissed as he squeezed hard on Trowa's ear.  
  
Trowa nodded wincing at the pain.  
  
Quatre let him go and stormed down stairs.  
  
When Quatre left; Trowa pressed his back to the wall and slid down to the ground. He started to think of things in his past.  
  
Quatre and Trowa had been together for years. Quatre stood two years older than Trowa. In the beginning of there relationship; Quatre wasn't so abusive; Trowa was happy to be his lover. But then Quatre started to change. Quatre grew stronger; even though he doesn't look strong; once you saw his strength you'd have to think twice before making him mad. Trowa didn't think much of it until Quatre started drinking; some nights Quatre would come home so drunk that he couldn't control himself and he'd beat Trowa. Quatre being too strong for Trowa to handle; Trowa had to take the beatings; he never ran out or anything. Quatre would wake up from his handovers and apologize for what he had done; but all of that would change. Soon Quatre started doing drugs; he would hide them from Trowa. When Trowa found the drugs; he found a note that showed proof the Quatre was in a gang. Trowa confronted Quatre; in doing so, Quatre was outraged, then with the rage, he raped Trowa. Soon after Trowa found out that he was pregnant. He told Quatre, and so that they could raise a family; Quatre quit the gang and gave back the drugs. The beatings stopped; and everything was going well. When the nine months pasted; Trowa gave birth to an albino baby girl; her eyes were gold-colored and were like cat eyes. Seeing this; Quatre had a blood test done to see if the girl was his. When the truth came; Quatre named the baby Lauren. Trowa wanted to name the baby, Serena; but didn't want to argue about it. They had a nice life together; Quatre stopped being abusive and worked; while Trowa was to stay at home and take care of Lauren. But sadly when Lauren was four; she got sick. The doctors didn't know what to do; and said the only thing to do was to let her go. Quatre and Trowa spent all of their time with her; barely ever leaving her side. One day while Quatre was out; Lauren started to speak; she never spoke ever since she left the hospital.  
  
There was a loud yell downstairs that snapped Trowa from his thoughts for a moment.  
  
'Quatre must have punched someone.' Trowa thought.  
  
Trowa started thinking of Lauren again; and then drifted off to sleep.  
  
*Flashback Dream*  
  
"Daddy." A timid little voice said.  
  
"Yes honey, do you need anything?" Trowa asked quietly brushing Lauren's bangs away from her face.  
  
"No, it's just that, I think it's time for me to go." Lauren answered.  
  
Trowa paled and tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"Kitten, what do you mean.?"  
  
"It's time for me to die; I can't hold on anymore." Lauren said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"No, baby, hang on, for me, please." Trowa sobbed.  
  
"I promise, I'll come back to you; when you are truly happy, daddy." Lauren said as she closed her eyes. "I love you."  
  
"Lauren please, come back, don't leave me! Please!!!" Trowa sobbed.  
  
Just then, Trowa felt as if all the air in his body left him.  
  
~Flashback Dream Ends~  
  
Trowa's eyes snapped opened and he gasped for air.  
  
Quatre was standing above his with a weed roll in his mouth.  
  
"Dreaming about our 'mistake' again, huh?" He said as he took another puff of weed.  
  
When Quatre said 'mistake', he was referring to Lauren.  
  
Trowa said nothing as he sat up.  
  
Quatre kicked him again.  
  
"Stand up you worthless piece of trash!!!" Quatre yelled.  
  
Trowa quickly stood up.  
  
"Now, I'm going to go out for awhile. When I come back the house better be cleaned up; and you in bed. Do you got that?!!!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Yes, I got it." Trowa said quietly.  
  
Quatre gave Trowa a lip bruising kiss before leaving.  
  
**********  
  
As soon as Trowa heard the sound of Quatre's car driving off; he stood up and went over to the closet and grabbed a suitcase.  
  
Tonight he planned to run away; get away from all of his pain.  
  
Trowa grabbed some clothes; only the ones necessary to have for cold and hot weather; nothing nice or fancy. He took his pictures of him and Laurie; he hid those pictures away from Quatre; after Laurie's death; Quatre burned all of the pictures of her his eyes landed on; Trowa left the pictures of Quatre behind; he wanted no reminders of him. Then he dressed himself in a t-shirt; sweater; jacket; and jeans; along with sneakers.  
  
Trowa ran down stairs and grabbed some food from the cabinets; and some drinks from the icebox. He then looked under a table for an envelope that he had hid. When he saw it he reached for it. He opened it to see if his money was in there. That was his secret stash for the run away; he had it for a year; twelve thousand dollars.  
  
He looked up at the clock and saw that it was only 10pm; Quatre wouldn't be home till 2am.  
  
Trowa put the envelope in the suitcase and walked over to the fridge.  
  
He found left over chicken and heated it up; and got some ice cream for dessert.  
  
**********  
  
After eating Trowa grabbed the suitcase and headed out. He took one last look around the house; feeling that this was the last time he was ever going to see it. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a folded up sheet of paper; a letter saying good bye to Quatre. He put it on the coffee table and headed for the door.  
  
Along the way; something caught his eye; the mirror.  
  
He looked at it for a minute; then sighed.  
  
'Look at me; I look awful.' He thought.  
  
When he looked in a mirror before; he saw a strong looking young man; now he saw a weak no body. He let Quatre rule his life for him for so long. If Laurie was still alive; he wouldn't feel that way.  
  
The longer he looked in the mirror; the more worthless he felt.  
  
He looked away and opened the door; he looked up at the sky, and saw the moon.  
  
He wasn't too happy about it; it was a full moon; he swore to himself that he wasn't going to sleep in the streets that night.  
  
He looked back and said a quiet good bye; then he dashed out of the house down the street; he wouldn't stop until his legs felt as if they were going to fall off; he wasn't going to look back for anything.  
  
**********  
  
At the park was a small group of friends out for a late night walk. Their names are Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, and Duo Maxwell. They decided to take walk because home was getting boring; they lived with their other friends Trieze and Zechs Peacecraft. (In my story; Trieze's last name is Peacecraft.) Trieze and Zechs have been married for two years already; and they were enjoying every moment.  
  
Duo was holding both Wufei's and Heero's hands; even though Wufei was the only lover for Duo; he enjoyed holding Heero's hand also. Duo also hugged and kissed Heero on his cheek.  
  
"Wu-chan, Hee-chan, why don't we go to the movies?" Dou asked.  
  
"I don't feel like going to the movies, Duo-chan." Heero said.  
  
"Me neither, besides, what's wrong with just walking." Wufei said.  
  
"It will get boring!" Duo whined.  
  
"Well, our time out is almost up; we told Zechs that we will be out for only and hour; we've been out for a little over half an hour." Heero said.  
  
Duo huffed.  
  
"We can't worry Zechs too much; since he's pregnant and all." Wufei said.  
  
"I know." Duo said.  
  
They continued to walk throughout the park; not knowing that up ahead will change their lives forever; especially Heero's.  
  
**********  
  
Trowa stopped at the back entrance of the park.  
  
He panted wildly; he had just ran two miles non-stop with a suitcase at his side.  
  
He walked over to a bench and dropped his body along with the suitcase down.  
  
"Look, god has sent us an angel!" An unknown voice said.  
  
Trowa's head snapped up and his eyes landed on a street gang.  
  
"Hey beautiful, have something for me in that bag?" Someone else said.  
  
Someone grabbed Trowa from behind and bit down on his neck. (This is not a vampire story!)  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Trowa yelled.  
  
"You're ours now!" The man behind him yelled.  
  
"No he's not!!!" Three other voices yelled.  
  
Everyone looked in the direction the yells came from; they all saw three boys.  
  
"What's it to you?! Finders keepers, losers weepers!!!" A drunken member yelled.  
  
The boys charged at the gang; starting a huge fight.  
  
The boy with shoulder-length black hair was using a sword; he only cut the people at their sides, knocking them out.  
  
The boy with hair in a braid that went all the way down his back was using nothing but kicks and his fists; he was really good at using them.  
  
Same for the boy with short brown hair; soon he will be more than that for Trowa.  
  
Trowa was currently struggling to get out of the leaders grasp.  
  
"Let him go!!!" Heero yelled.  
  
"He's mine!!!" The leader yelled.  
  
"Let him go now!!!" He's not a piece of property!!!" Duo yelled.  
  
Wufei by this time had about of this; he and the others were supposed to be home ten minutes ago; he could only imagine how mad Zechs was going to be.  
  
Heero jumped forward and knocked out the leader; shocking everyone; especially Trowa, who was almost punched.  
  
Everyone rushed over to help Trowa up.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Duo asked.  
  
Trowa nodded, still a little shaken up.  
  
"My name is Duo." Duo said. "He is my lover Wufei." He said pointing to Wufei. "And the one who almost punched you is Heero."  
  
Trowa looked at them for a moment before introducing himself.  
  
"My name is." Trowa never finished because he fainted.  
  
Heero jumped forward and caught him.  
  
"We have to get him some help." Heero said as he lifted Trowa. "Damn, he's so light."  
  
Heero, Wufei, and Duo, walked out of the park on their way home with their new friend.  
  
Will everything be okay?  
  
To be continued.  
  
**********  
  
Did you like it?  
  
Was it good?  
  
Please send in reviews to let me know!!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the Reviews; hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
********** Chapter 2 **********  
  
Quatre had just got home from and great night. He was partying, drinking, and getting high.  
  
He walked into the house and expected it to be clean; instead, he found everything the way it was.  
  
He stormed up the stairs expecting to find Trowa in bed; but he found an empty bedroom.  
  
'Where is that wench?!' He thought.  
  
Quatre stormed back down stairs; to the living room.  
  
Once he entered, something caught his eye, a piece of paper.  
  
He walked over to the table; picked up the paper and opened it.  
  
When he read it; he grew angry.  
  
It said:  
  
Dear Quatre,  
  
I loved you with all of my heart. But over the years; you have forced me to hate you. We lost our child and you refuse to remember her; you beat me as if it was my fault. You not only put your life in danger with your gang; but mines as well. I'm sorry for you Quatre; you live in darkness that I can't help you with. Good Bye Quatre; I hope you live a good life.  
  
Sincerely, Trowa Barton  
  
Quatre crumbled the letter and yelled out in anger.  
  
"How dare him!!!" Quatre yelled. "He is not supposed to do this!!!"  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Quatre stormed towards it only to find J.J. the co. leader of the gang. He stood two inches taller than Quatre, he had black hair with a white streak going down it, and hard to believe, he had pink eyes.  
  
"What do you want?!!!" Quatre hissed.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" J.J. asked.  
  
"Trowa..." Quatre said.  
  
J.J. stepped into the house.  
  
"He ran away, did he?" J.J. asked as he looked around at the messy house; knowing Trowa, when it needed cleaning, it always got cleaned.  
  
He turned to Quatre and got the answer from the anger in his eyes.  
  
"Your eyes say yes." J.J. said as he sat down on the sofa. "Should I tell the others to find him?"  
  
"No, he'll be back." Quatre said.  
  
"What makes you think that?" J.J. asked.  
  
"He's like an obedient dog; he always comes back, no matter what I do to him." Quatre said smiling.  
  
J.J. looked at Quatre as he went upstairs.  
  
'If I find Trowa before he does; I just have to help him. No one deserves what he has been through.' J.J. thought. 'I hope he's okay.'  
  
J.J. had been in love with Trowa since the day he had met him. Sometimes when Quatre wasn't home; he knew Trowa would be home hurt, so he came over at took care of Trowa's wounds; but it was a secret between them.  
  
Quatre came back downstairs looking angrier than ever.  
  
"What now?!" J.J. yelled.  
  
"Most of his clothes are gone; so is one of his suitcases." Quatre said. "He couldn't be serious when he said good bye in that letter."  
  
"What letter?" J.J. asked.  
  
Quatre didn't answer.  
  
"We're going to wait awhile; if he doesn't come back, we'll start to hunt him down." Quatre said.  
  
**********  
  
Trowa opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and noticed he wasn't at the park.  
  
"You're finally awake." A voice said beside him.  
  
Trowa looked at someone with long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes; when the person stood; Trowa saw a pregnant stomach; at least three months.  
  
"How are you feeling?" The man asked as he dabbed Trowa's forehead with a damp cloth.  
  
"Okay, I think." Trowa answered.  
  
"Good enough." The man said.  
  
"Who are you?" Trowa asked finally.  
  
"My name is Zechs Peacecraft." The man said. "And what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Trowa Barton." Trowa said.  
  
"He's finally awake!" Another voice yelled.  
  
Trowa and Zechs looked toward the door to see a very happy looking Duo.  
  
Duo walked in; the people following him were Wufei, Heero, and someone else he didn't know.  
  
"Do you remember us?" Duo asked.  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"And he is Trieze Peacecraft." Zechs said pointing to the new guy. "My husband."  
  
"Nice to meet you Trowa." Trieze said holding out his hand; Trieze was standing near the door when he heard Trowa's name.  
  
Trowa shook it.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of me." Trowa said to Zechs.  
  
"No problem. If you didn't come home in Heero's arms; he, Duo, and Wufei would be in serious trouble." Zechs said glaring at them  
  
Heero blushed a bit when Zechs told Trowa he carried him home.  
  
"Heero, Wufei, Duo, thank you for getting me out of trouble back there; I don't know what would have happened if you three didn't show up." Trowa said.  
  
"No problem." Duo said answering for everyone.  
  
"I think we all better get some sleep; it's three in the morning." Trieze said. "Trowa, this is a guest bedroom; you can stay here as long as you'd like to, okay."  
  
"Okay, thank you." Trowa said smiling.  
  
Everyone said their goodnights and headed for their rooms; leaving Trowa alone for the night.  
  
As Trowa pulled to covers over his body; he yanked them back off and looked at his clothing.  
  
The clothing he came with was replaced with pajamas; meaning one thing, Zechs saw his wounds from Quartre.  
  
Trowa didn't won't to worry too much about it, so he pulled the covers over his body again; and drifted into the most peaceful sleep he had in years.  
  
**********  
  
Trieze and Zechs climbed into bed.  
  
Zechs put his had on his stomach as he felt the baby kick; Trieze reached over and did the same.  
  
"So, what do you think, boy or girl?" Trieze asked.  
  
"I think boy." Zechs said.  
  
Trieze smiled.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Trieze asked.  
  
"Your family curse." Zechs answered.  
  
"There is no family curse!" Trieze hissed.  
  
"Your father said to me when I was little; that a young witch set a curse on one of your family's men. No one knows who; but ever since, the first child in each beginning family within your family, was a boy." Zechs said.  
  
"Don't believe him." Trieze said.  
  
"Oh, and why shouldn't I. The curse has been working and you know it." Zechs said.  
  
"It doesn't work."  
  
"Okay tell me this. When your mother gave birth to her first child, what was it? When your sister gave birth to her first child, what was it?" Zechs asked. "In the story your father told us about his family, what was the first child born. Remember, you father's the last of eight kids."  
  
Trieze paled.  
  
"All boys." Trieze mumbled  
  
Zechs smiled.  
  
"I'm worried for Trowa." Zechs said suddenly.  
  
"Why?" Trieze asked.  
  
"The boys say that they were in a small fight; they said the only thing to worry about was that bite mark on Trowa's neck." Zechs said.  
  
"Was the bite anything serious?" Trieze asked.  
  
"No, only a mark, nothing to worry about; but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"When I took off his shirt to put him in pajamas; I saw so many cuts and bruises on the boy." Zechs said. "I mean he was covered in black and blue. It took me a long time to bandage the wounds; but it's done."  
  
"Maybe he has abusive parents; after all, the boy doesn't look mare than nineteen." Trieze said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm worried." Zechs said. "I have to speak to him about it."  
  
Trieze kissed his husband on the forehead.  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing, love." Trieze whispered.  
  
"I hope so too." Zechs whispered.  
  
The lights turned off and the lovers went to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
"Where is your whore?" One of the gang members asked.  
  
"Quatre's babe flew the coop." J.J. said.  
  
"I told you to be careful with him; boy's a lot smarter than he looked." Another said.  
  
"You guys are going to have to help me if he doesn't return on his own!" Quatre snarled.  
  
"What if we can't find him?" J.J. asked.  
  
"He's not that smart!" Quatre snapped.  
  
"Good point boss!" Bones said.  
  
Bones was the name of the only guy in the group that enjoyed hearing the sickening crack of human bones. He was somewhere around five and a half feet, he had white hair, and yellow eyes.  
  
(I'm only naming a few; Quatre's gang is made up of a least fifteen people. Quatre is friends with another gang and they will be in the story later on.)  
  
"Boss, your new stash is here!" Screech said.  
  
No one knows why this guy likes to be called Screech. He likes Trowa like a brother; and would never hurt him. He feels sorry Trowa for all of the beatings he had received from Quatre. It's very rarely he gets to talk with Trowa. He had light blue hair, and teal eyes.  
  
Quatre walked over with a smile on his face; he knew the package was from his good friend Jason.  
  
Jason led the fellow gang that his gang often teamed up with.  
  
Quatre opened the box and pulled out a pistol and a note.  
  
It read:  
  
Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Jason  
  
'Oh yes, I will enjoy it.' Quatre thought as he pointed the gun towards Bones.  
  
"Boss, what are you doing?!!!" Bones yelled moving back.  
  
Quatre smiled and put the gun back in the box.  
  
"Coward, it wasn't even loaded yet." Quatre said.  
  
**********  
  
Trowa rolled over in bed; he smelt something very good and his eyes snapped opened.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door and it opened.  
  
"Oh, I see that you are awake; are you ready for breakfast?" Heero asked.  
  
Trowa nodded and got out of bed.  
  
"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes, I did; the greatest one I had in awhile." Trowa answered.  
  
They both went downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
Once they got there; they saw everyone there; except Trieze.  
  
"Morning Trowa, how are you feeling?" Zech asked.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
Sorry for cutting off here!  
  
Hope you don't hate me!!  
  
Please send reviews!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, for the reviews; hope you enjoy this next chapter!!!  
  
********** Chapter 3 **********  
  
"Morning Trowa, how are you feeling?" Zechs asked.  
  
"I'm feeling fine." Trowa answered.  
  
Trowa took a seat next to Heero; who was sitting next to Wufei and Duo.  
  
Wufei and Duo were sitting in one chair; how? Duo was sitting on Wufei's lap.  
  
"Good morning Tro, how was your night's sleep?" Duo asked.  
  
"It was great." Trowa said.  
  
Trieze came into the kitchen, said hello to everyone, and went to wrap his arms around his husband.  
  
"Tri, I think I know what your baby's going to be." Wufei said.  
  
Trieze glared at him.  
  
"Don't start with me!" Trieze snarled.  
  
Everyone giggled; except for Trowa.  
  
"Breakfast will be ready in five, everyone." Zechs called. "Trowa, would you like pancakes, bacon, and sausage?"  
  
"Yes, I would." Trowa answered.  
  
Everyone waited for their breakfast.  
  
Once served; everyone eat.  
  
"Zechs, are you nervous for the baby?" Duo asked.  
  
"Of course I am." Zechs said. "If it's not a boy; I'll have to put my foot in my mouth."  
  
Trieze smiled.  
  
"Trowa, where did you come from?" Zechs asked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you later." Trowa said q bit too quickly, not really wanting to tell why he was out.  
  
Everyone knew Trowa was hiding something; but left it alone.  
  
"Tro, would you like to go to the movies with me, Wufei, and Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
"Sure, I would like that." Trowa said smiling.  
  
"It's good to know you four are going to have something to do while me and Trieze are gone; but this time please come home at a decent hour." Zechs said.  
  
"Don't worry mom, we will." Duo drowned.  
  
Everyone giggled; as Zechs glared at Duo.  
  
They all eat breakfast and spoke a little more.  
  
**********  
  
"Trieze, lets go, we're going to be late!!!" Zechs yelled up the stairs.  
  
Trieze stormed down the stairs.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Trieze said.  
  
"Good luck guys!" Duo called.  
  
"Thanks Duo!" Trieze called.  
  
"Come home at a decent hour!!!" Zechs called.  
  
"Alright!!!" Duo yelled.  
  
Everyone heard the door closed and let out a sigh.  
  
"Why does Zechs worry for you like that?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Zechs and Trieze are our guardians." Heero said. "It's both of their responsibilities to keep close watch on all of us."  
  
"They have been taking care of us ever since we were twelve." Wufei said. "Even though they were young; they were willing to take custody of us."  
  
"May I ask why?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Our families took care of them when they were little; so they felt that they should take care of us after their deaths." Duo said.  
  
Trowa nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well, we should get going; we don't want to be late." Duo said.  
  
Everyone grabbed their coats and left the house.  
  
**********  
  
They all walked to the only movie theater in town that showed movies from the past.  
  
They had a small talk along the way and agreed on Jeepers Creepers.  
  
When they got their snacks and drinks; they all headed for the showing of the movie.  
  
Wufei sat next to Duo; Heero sat next to Trowa.  
  
The movie was scary to everyone.  
  
Duo spent most of his time burying his head into Wufei's chest. Wufei enjoyed the movie most when he had Duo on his lap.  
  
Trowa was startled and wished he didn't agree to see the movie. Trowa didn't notice he had a hold on Heero's hand; Heero didn't notice either.  
  
**********  
  
The movie was finally over.  
  
Duo hopped off of Wufei's lap; and looked over to Heero and Trowa.  
  
"Awww, Wu-chan, look at Heero and Trowa, they look like such a cute couple!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
Wufei smiled.  
  
Heero and Trowa looked at each other for a moment; then they looked at their hands.  
  
They quickly let go of each others hands blushing.  
  
Wufei and Duo were laughing as they walked out of the movie theater; Heero and Trowa not too far behind.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did back there." Trowa said.  
  
"Oh, no need for apologizes, it was my fault." Heero said.  
  
"Guys, want to go for ice cream?" Duo asked.  
  
"Sure." Both Heero and Trowa said.  
  
They all walked three blocks down the sidewalk; until they reached a big ice cream shop.  
  
When they walked in; the workers seemed to perk up a bit.  
  
"Hey Duo, Heero, Wufei, where have you been, and who is your new friend?!" A woman asked.  
  
"We've been busy!" Duo said. "And our new friend is Trowa."  
  
The store was half a restaurant and since it was only eleven in the morning; there were not so many customers yet.  
  
"Well, you boys take a seat and we'll be right with you!" The woman said.  
  
"Okay, Stephanie." Heero said.  
  
Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo took the table with a jukebox.  
  
"So, what would you boys like?" Stephanie said.  
  
"I would like a pizza and strawberry ice cream please, along with Sprite." Duo said.  
  
"The usual." Heero and Wufei said.  
  
"I would to a hamburger with fries, chocolate ice cream and a Pepsi." Trowa said while looking at the menu.  
  
"Okay, your meals will be ready in twenty; and Trowa, you don't have to worry about paying." Stephanie said as she saw Trowa reach for his wallet.  
  
Stephanie went into the kitchen and started yelling the orders.  
  
"Why don't we have to pay?" Trowa asked as he noticed none of his friend never bothered to get their wallets.  
  
"The owner of the restaurant is a good friend of Trieze's, so since he's our guardian we don't have to worry about pay, so don't our friends." Duo said. "Wu-chan, don't you have a quarter?"  
  
Wufei dug into his pocket and pulled out probably three dollars in quarters.  
  
"Thank you love." Duo said kissing Wufei on his cheek.  
  
"No problem." Wufei said.  
  
Duo took a quarter and put it into the jukebox; Duo scanned through the songs until he came to one he liked.  
  
It started to play Marc Anthony's: I've Got You.  
  
Trowa looked at Duo unfamiliar with the music; since it was made hundreds of years ago.  
  
"This music was made long ago; I enjoy old music like this." Duo said to Trowa.  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
When I've Got You was done; Duo put in another quarter in and set the jukebox to play Nickleback's: How You Remind Me.  
  
Trowa learned that Duo really enjoyed things from the past; especially things that were hundreds of years old.  
  
The twenty minutes passed by fast; before everyone knew it their food was ready.  
  
The usual for Wufei was Chinese rice mixed with pork, vanilla ice cream, and Cherry Coke. (The food is not mixed together.)  
  
The usual for Heero was three chicken egg rolls, napoleon ice cream, and Pepsi.  
  
They all eat and spoke while listening to music.  
  
**********  
  
After eating they all walked back home  
  
"So, what do you guys think the baby is?" Duo asked.  
  
"Boy!" Heero and Wufei called out.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Trowa asked.  
  
They explained to him Trieze's family curse; Trowa came to understand why everyone was saying the baby was going to be a boy.  
  
"Look, their already home." Heero said pointing to the car.  
  
They all rushed into the house.  
  
"Hello guys, I see you came home early." Trieze said.  
  
Duo took one look at Trieze and yelled.  
  
"The baby's a girl isn't it?!" Duo asked.  
  
"We're not sure." Zechs said when he entered the room.  
  
"What do you mean, you're not sure?" Heero asked.  
  
"Zechs chickened out in the last minute. He wanted to keep the baby's gender a surprise." Trieze said.  
  
"You kept us waiting all of that time; and you guys aren't going to see if it's a boy or a girl?!" Wufei said.  
  
Zechs and Trieze smiled.  
  
"You guys are so mean!" Duo said.  
  
"Well, it will be nice to keep the baby a surprise." Zechs said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"I hope." Trieze mumbled putting his arms around his husband's waist.  
  
Trowa just looked at the couple and memories of Laurie came back to him; he was smiling as he left upstairs for his room.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
Will Trowa ever tell anybody about his past?  
  
Please send reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, for the reviews, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
  
********** Chapter 4 **********  
  
It had been a month since Trowa had left; Quatre was now grown restless. He had told Jason about what Trowa had done; Jason had agreed to help Quatre hunt down Trowa when he was ready.  
  
Now Quatre was sitting on his couch calling Jason.  
  
"Hello?" A voice said in the phone.  
  
"Hey Jason, it's me Quatre." Quatre said.  
  
"Hey Q, did the whore come back?" Jason asked.  
  
"No, that's why I'm calling; I'm ready to hunt him down!" Quatre snarled.  
  
"Okay, you set the meeting time, my place." Jason said.  
  
An evil smile came to Quatre's lips as he and Jason spoke.  
  
**********  
  
Trowa and the others developed a close bond over the month.  
  
Trowa and Heero had a special bond and a feeling they weren't sure of.  
  
Right now, Trowa was with Zechs sitting in the back yard.  
  
Trowa was thinking of Laurie again; ever since the day Zechs and Trieze announced that they were going to wait for the birth of the baby to find out the gender; he couldn't really stop thinking of Laurie. How their baby and his baby connected was that he wanted to wait till the birth of his baby to find out the gender too.  
  
Over the month, the biggest thing that everyone found out about Trowa was the fact that he was nineteen; Heero, Wufei, and Duo were all two years older than Trowa.  
  
Zechs had noticed that Trowa seemed to be deep in thought at times; and wondered if anything was wrong; he doesn't know anything of Trowa's past yet.  
  
Most of the time the things Trowa thought about besides Laurie was Quatre and his gang. Trowa wondered if he was really safe from Quatre with his new friends; what if Quatre found him, and threatened not only his life, but his new friends' lives as well. What was he going to do?  
  
"Trowa, is something wrong?" Zechs asked from where he was sitting.  
  
Trowa snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Zechs. Zechs had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's nothing." Trowa said.  
  
"I know you're lying." Zechs said. "Now is the time to tell the truth. Come here and sit by me, tell me everything that is troubling you, your past, where you came from; maybe I can help."  
  
Trowa sighed and got up; he made his way to Zechs, and sat down next to him on the swing. (One of those backyard bench swings for people to sit on quietly.)  
  
"Well, where would you like to begin?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Well, I was born in France; I had a little sister named Catherine. We got along fine when we were little; but she passed away when I was six; no one knows the cause." Trowa said.  
  
Zechs held his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"When I was ten; my mother passed away leaving me and my father. We both moved here to Japan; where he abandoned me." Trowa said. "I was a homeless kid for maybe six months before I met my lover."  
  
"Your lover?" Zechs asked.  
  
Trowa nodded and continued with the story.  
  
"His name was Quatre. He was so nice and kind and took me in; he is also two years older than me; but he was also shorter than I am. He cared for me; only as a friend, until one night." Trowa said with a small smile on his face. "It was my eleventh birthday; and Quatre gave me a hand full of money and a list of things to do. I was gone the whole day; while he was at home making a small dinner. I wanted to be home to help him cook; but he sent me away for the day."  
  
"Was he an orphan like you?" Zechs asked.  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"When I came home; I thought no one was home from the fact that there was no sound. When I walked into the kitchen; there was Quartre. He had a rose and held it out to me. I took it and I started to blush." Trowa said. "I wondered how he could have known what my favorite flower was; but I didn't complain. Then he pointed to the table; I saw a vase full of the beautiful roses. He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, then he ushered me to sit down."  
  
"He sounds like a gentleman." Zechs said.  
  
Trowa's smile widened a little and he continued the story.  
  
"He brought out many boxes of gifts; a few plates of food, and a cake. I had never been so happy in my whole entire life." Trowa said. "We eat the food and the cake; he gave me the presents for me to open. It was all so great. But one present, soared over all of the other gifts he gave me."  
  
"What would that present be?" Zechs asked.  
  
"He gave me himself." Trowa said. "When we were in the living room watching one of the movies he had given me; he told me he loved me. I was so shocked I nearly passed out. He leaned over closer to me, and kissed me; I was so happy. When we broke apart I told him that I loved him too, and that was the beginning of our relationship."  
  
Zechs was smiling when Trowa looked at him; then there was a call from the house.  
  
"Guys, dinner's ready!!!" Heero yelled.  
  
"Will you tell me more about your past and problems later?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Of course I will." Trowa said.  
  
Trowa got up and helped Zechs off of the bench swing.  
  
They both headed inside and found everyone around the table waiting for them.  
  
As soon as they were seated; they did prayers, which they did rarely; then ate.  
  
**********  
  
Right now, Quatre was driving to another neighborhood; he was headed for Jason's house.  
  
That afternoon after Quatre spoke to Jason; he called all of his gang members and told them to meet at Jason's house.  
  
Quatre drove into a driveway; already packed with cars. Once he killed the engine; he hopped from his car and walked over to the house.  
  
Quatre stepped up to the door and took out a key; he unlocked the door and stepped in.  
  
"Hey, Boss, Quatre is here!" Austin yelled over to Jason.  
  
"About time you got here Quatre!" Jason snapped.  
  
"Sorry, I had other things to do." Quatre said as he sat down next to Austin.  
  
Austin was Quatre's height; he had the same color hair; but his eyes were ice blue. If you got Austin mad; he would pretty much leaving being a bloody pulp.  
  
"So, do all of you know why we are here?" Jason asked everyone.  
  
Quatre smiled and the others were left clueless.  
  
"We're here to hurt Trowa." Quatre answered.  
  
All of the other gang members groaned.  
  
"Quatre, give it up, Trowa doesn't love you anymore!!!" Screech yelled.  
  
Quatre lifted up his shirt and drew out his gun; then he pointed it Screech.  
  
"I dare you to say that again." Quatre said with his finger on the trigger.  
  
Screech whimpered and lowered his head.  
  
Quatre lowered his gun; and looked at Jason.  
  
Jason was probably six and a half feet tall from the way he looked. He had jet-black hair; and golden eyes. Jason stood two three years older than Quatre. Every time Quatre looked into Jason's eyes; he felt a feeling he wasn't familiar with. Jason was in love with Quatre ever since the day he met him; but he never had the courage to tell him.  
  
"Okay, now that I see that everyone is quiet; what do we do Quatre?" Jason asked.  
  
"We look in the first towns over both sides; he couldn't have gotten far." Quatre said.  
  
"When do we start?" J.J. asked.  
  
"Next week. Right now, police are searching for something and won't let off this week." Quatre said.  
  
This gave J.J. an idea; but he was going to need the help of both gangs; with out Jason's and Quatre's knowing.  
  
This idea of J.J.'s; could keep Trowa safe and get Jason and Quatre together.  
  
Quatre and Jason went outside for awhile; giving a chance J.J. to tell his plan to everyone.  
  
"Hey guys, do any of you think Jason and Quatre, will make a good couple?" Jason asked everyone.  
  
"Yes!!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Well, raise your hand if to think Quatre should get off of Trowa's back." J.J. said.  
  
Everyone raised one hand; some of them both.  
  
"I have a plan that will get Jason and Quatre together." J.J. said with a smirk.  
  
Everyone moved in closer so they could hear him.  
  
**********  
  
After dinner; Trowa and Zechs went back to the backyard.  
  
"So, start where you left off?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Okay." Trowa said. "About a year after the beginning of our relationship; Quatre started to change."  
  
Zechs had a little worried look on his face when Trowa said 'Quatre started to change.'  
  
"Usually, Quatre never even thought of his strength, but then all of a sudden, he started to grow stronger." Trowa said. "His temper grew too, people who got him mad usually ended up hurt. But I never knew this; so I never thought much of him growing stronger. That's until he started drinking."  
  
While Trowa was telling his story; he and Zechs were unaware of Trieze and Heero listening in.  
  
"When he'd come home sometimes, he'd be so drunk, he thought I was a stranger in his house; and he'd beat me." Trowa said.  
  
"Trowa..." Zechs whispered.  
  
Trieze and Heero lowered their heads; feeling sorry for Trowa.  
  
Then Wufei and Duo appeared; behind Trieze and Heero; they whispered what was happening so far  
  
"I'd stay and endure the pain. After his hangovers; he'd notice what he had done, and apologize; but all of this changed too soon." Trowa continued. "Quatre started doing drugs; he hid them from me so I wouldn't find out; but I did."  
  
"How did you find out?" Duo asked.  
  
Trowa and Zechs whipped their heads back to see the others.  
  
"How long have you been listening?!" Zechs yelled.  
  
"Long enough." Heero said. "Trowa, please let us hear your story too; please. We all want to be here for you." Heero pleaded while looking into Trowa's eyes.  
  
Trowa looked into Heero's eyes; a feeling rushed over him, a feeling he didn't know; he just couldn't say no to them, especially Heero.  
  
Trowa sighed and nodded.  
  
"Alright, but why don't we go inside; it's starting to get cold out here." Trowa said.  
  
When they all started to go inside; Wufei started to hear meowing; sounded more like mewing but still...  
  
"Guys, listen." Wufei whispered.  
  
Everyone stepped back outside and stayed quiet for moment; they could hear the mewing too.  
  
"What the..." Trieze whispered as he followed the sounds.  
  
Everyone followed him until he stopped, bent down, and looked under a patio table.  
  
"Guys, I see maybe five or six kittens under here." Trieze said as he reached for one.  
  
Trieze stood up with a white fur-ball in his hands.  
  
The kitten was so small; it could probably fit in the palm of his hand.  
  
Duo picked up three; Heero picked up two more; it was official, there were six kittens.  
  
Everyone walked inside with the little kittens.  
  
"What are we going to do with them?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Well, I'll bring them to the pound tomorrow." Trieze said.  
  
"No!!!" Everyone yelled at Trieze.  
  
"Will you guys help take care of them?" Trieze asked.  
  
"Of course we will." Duo said while nuzzling one.  
  
"Okay, we can keep them." Trieze said.  
  
"Thank you!!!" Everyone said to Trieze.  
  
Zechs kissed Trieze.  
  
Then everyone turned to Trowa; who was playing with the runt of the litter.  
  
"Okay, where was I?" Trowa asked.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
Please send reviews to tell me how this chapter is!!!  
  
Please send in reviews!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for those who had given the reviews; sorry I have updated in awhile; I had a lot of thing to do.  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
If you want the warnings go back to the first chapter; I you don't like, don't read.  
  
I've already been flamed; I laughed my ass off!!!  
  
Hope you people enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
********** Chapter 5 **********  
  
"You were about to tell us how you found out about the drugs." Duo said.  
  
Trowa held the runt kitten in his arms and petted it.  
  
"Well one day; I was cleaning and I found a box along with a note." Trowa said. "I opened the box and found weed; then I read the note, and found out that he led a gang."  
  
Everyone had worried looks on their faces; Trowa continued telling his story.  
  
"The night he came home; I was thankful he wasn't drunk, and I confronted him. He was outraged and angry; he was so angry he..." Trowa had tears in his eyes. "He raped me."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened; Trowa broke into tears hugging the kitten.  
  
Heero rushed over to him and held him close; Trowa cried into his chest.  
  
"Shhh, shhh, you don't have to tell us anymore if you don't want to." Heero whispered.  
  
Everyone came to them and helped out to calm Trowa down.  
  
"I want to tell my story." Trowa whispered.  
  
Heero kept Trowa in his arms as he told the story.  
  
"After a few days; I started to feel sick, I had awful headaches, stomach cramps, and I was vomiting a lot." Trowa said.  
  
Trieze paled.  
  
"You were pregnant." Zechs whispered.  
  
More tears came to Trowa's eyes as he nodded.  
  
Heero hugged him a little closer and Trowa moved himself closer to Heero; Trowa felt safe in Heero's arms.  
  
Everyone saw that Heero and Trowa looked so happy together. Everyone knew that they belonged together; little did they know, something would be standing in the way.  
  
"When I found out; I told Quatre. He was so happy; but knew he had to give up some things to be a good father. He gave up drugs, he left his gang." Trowa said. "We were so happy during that time; everything went back to normal, Quatre stopped beating me and took care of me like he used to."  
  
"Were you frightened when you were pregnant?" Duo asked.  
  
"Of course I was; I was practically terrified at times." Trowa admitted. "But each time I felt her kick; I knew I was going to be happy."  
  
"Oh, you had a baby girl." Zechs said.  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"When I gave birth; I was so happy. But we had a slight problem." Trowa said.  
  
'Two actually...' Trowa thought.  
  
"Which was...?" Duo asked.  
  
"The baby was albino." Trowa said. "As in, even though her blood parents were white; she was black; and her eyes, they were like golden cat eyes."  
  
"What did Quatre do?" Trieze asked.  
  
"He asked for a blood test." Trowa said. "He swore to me if the baby wasn't his, he was going to kill the both of us."  
  
"What a father..." Wufei mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"When the results showed that he was the father; he named the baby Laurie." Trowa said. "I wanted to name her Serena, after my mother."  
  
"What happened to her; did you give her up for adoption or something?" Duo asked.  
  
"She had a nice life; until she was four." Trowa said as more tears came to his eyes. "She got sick all of a sudden; the doctors didn't know what to do at all; they told us we had to let her go; the doctors let her come home with us for her last days; I refused to think she was dying."  
  
"Oh Trowa..." Zechs whispered.  
  
"One day, while Quatre was out; she began to speak. Laurie refused to speak ever since she left the hospital." Trowa said. "I thought she needed something like water or something else; she started to tell me my worse nightmare."  
  
Everyone turned to the kittens when they heard a lot of hissing; two of them were in a cat fight; the runt in Trowa's arms had fallen asleep; and the other three were just watching the fight.  
  
Trowa ignored the fight and continued with his story.  
  
"She said that it was time for her to go. I knew what she meant, but I didn't want to believe it." Trowa said, tears of sorrow were running down his cheeks. "She said that she will come back to me when I was truly happy; then, she died."  
  
Trowa buried his head into Heero's chest; Heero rubbed his back whispering words of comfort.  
  
Trowa calmed down again and continued the rest of his story.  
  
"After her death, Quatre turned back to the person he was before; mean, hated, abusive." Trowa said. "I suffered the most. I had to hide some of the pictures of Laurie because Quatre was burning all of her pictures. He blamed me for losing her and started beating me again."  
  
Heero was rubbing Trowa's back in circles to comfort him.  
  
"It was over a year after Laurie's death when I planned to run away. I waited for the right day, and for the right time." Trowa said. "The night when Quatre left for the club; I started to pack up most of my things. I packed all of the pictures I had of Laurie, some clothes, food, and money. Before I left the house, I left a note behind and ran off. I didn't know where I was going at all; I just ran."  
  
"All of your running landed you in the park where you met us." Heero said.  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"Well, I don't think you have to worry now; you're safe." Wufei said.  
  
Trowa shook his head no.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trieze asked.  
  
"Quatre is the lead of a gang; he might send them to look for me." Trowa said. "He's also good friends with Jason; Jason's the leader of a gang that makes to police shiver."  
  
"We'll do anything to protect you Trowa." Zechs said.  
  
"No, I should just leave before I get you all in trouble." Trowa said as he tried to get up.  
  
Heero's grip on him tightened.  
  
"You are a friend of ours now." Heero said. "We are going to help you through this and you will be free. Right guys?"  
  
"Yeah!!!" Everyone said.  
  
The kittens meowed in which sounded like agreement; which made everyone laugh and feel a little better.  
  
**********  
  
The plan was set; the only things the gangs had to do was make fake secret love notes; and send them to their bosses; but type them also. None of them knew how to forge anyone's handwriting.  
  
"So what should I write?" J.J. said.  
  
"I thinking, give me a minute." Screech said.  
  
"We should give him a hour." Tiger said.  
  
Tiger was apart of Jason's gang. He had magenta eyes; along with black and white striped hair. And he was just as tall and as strong as Jason; making him the co. leader.  
  
"Screech, I'm going to let Tiger think of the love note." J.J. said.  
  
"Why?!" Screech whined  
  
"Because you have no brain, and I know a lot about love, right my love?" Tiger asked J.J.  
  
"I am not your love!!!" J.J. said.  
  
Tiger has been in love with J.J. ever since the day they have met. Tiger wants to win J.J.'s heart; but doesn't know what to do with someone like J.J.  
  
"Okay, I know what you should write." Tiger said.  
  
**********  
  
It was now morning; and Trowa felt something rough rub against his cheek.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes; and saw the little runt kitten.  
  
"Hey little one..." Trowa said drowsily.  
  
There was a knock at the door; and Heero stepped in; with a little kitten trailing him.  
  
"Morning Trowa, how are you feeling?" Heero asked.  
  
"I feel awesome." Trowa said.  
  
Ever since last night; when Trowa told everyone about his problems and let himself go; he had a great sleep.  
  
"It's nice to hear that." Heero said.  
  
There was another knock at the door; Heero opened it, and found Wufei.  
  
Wufei stepped in with a kitten behind him and quickly closed the door.  
  
"Morning guys..." Wufei mumbled.  
  
"Morning..." Trowa and Heero said.  
  
Trowa got out of bed and stretched.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Today is Duo's birthday." Heero said.  
  
"Why didn't anybody tell me?!" Trowa asked.  
  
"Because, we didn't plan to go shopping for Duo's gifts till today." Wufei said. "We both came here wondering if you would like to come."  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"Guys, breakfast is ready!!!" Duo yelled from down stairs.  
  
"Duo will be staring at everyone; wondering if we remembered his birthday; so Trowa, try to ignore him." Wufei said.  
  
Trowa nodded; then all three of the boys, and the kittens ran downstairs.  
  
Once they got downstairs; there was the normal breakfast; nothing special yet.  
  
Everyone took their seats; did their prayers; and ate; the kittens were swarming around a bowl of left over chicken.  
  
Duo was sneaking glances at everyone; especially Wufei; everyone just ignored him. Trowa controlled the urge of yelling at Duo to stop looking at him; Duo was making him feel uncomfortable.  
  
After breakfast everyone cleaned up; there was a visitor that Trieze and Zechs were expecting.  
  
After the doorbell was rung; Zechs rushed over to open the door.  
  
"Hi Sally, how are you doing?" Zechs asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine." Sally said. "I'm just here for Duo."  
  
"Me? What do you want with me?" Duo asked.  
  
"You are coming with me!" Sally said as she grabbed Duo's arm.  
  
"But..." Duo tried to speak.  
  
"No buts, you're coming with me today, rather you like it or not!!!" Sally yelled.  
  
"Bye Duo, hope you have a nice day!!!" Heero yelled as Duo and Sally left the house.  
  
Trieze mouthed 'Thank you' to Sally as Zechs quickly closed to door.  
  
"Okay, everyone, get your wallets and let's go!!!" Zechs said.  
  
Everyone rushed up the stairs and got their wallets; they ran outside and jumped into Trieze's car; and headed for the mall.  
  
**********  
  
"When did you guys tell Sally to take Duo?" Wufei asked as he and the others jumped out of the car.  
  
"I asked her last week." Trieze answered as he helped his husband out of the car.  
  
They all walked into the mall; little did they know; someone was watching Trowa.  
  
Once they stepped in; Zechs told them where to meet.  
  
"Okay, right now, it's 10:30." Zechs said. "We will all meet at the food court at 12:30; got that?"  
  
"Yes, we do." Heero, Trowa, and Wufei said.  
  
With that, they went their separate ways. Trieze and Zechs were in one group. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were in the other.  
  
Who was the person watching Trowa?  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
Hope you enjoyed my story so far!!!  
  
Please send Reviews!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again!!! Thank you to all the people who had sent me reviews so far. This week I put up two chapters; because maybe next week I won't be able to update my story. So I hope you people enjoy this chapter!  
  
P.S.: Flames will be used to humor me, just like the previous one!!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
********** Chapter 6 **********  
  
"Hey boss, guess who I found." Someone said.  
  
"Who...?" The boss asked.  
  
"I found Quatre's bitch." The person said.  
  
"Good work Snake." The boss said. "You serve me well."  
  
"Hey, Scar!!!" Another loud voice yelled.  
  
"What is it?!" The boss asked.  
  
"I just found out; that Quatre's lover finally ran away!!!" The other person said.  
  
"Really..." Boss Scar said with a smirk. "Well, this will be fun."  
  
The people who were just talking; are apart of a rival gang that Quatre and Jason hate. Scar is the leader of the gang. Snake is the co. leader. The other person who was talking is Mark. They all hate both Quatre and Jason and will do anything to destroy them.  
  
The reason the leader is called Scar is because he has a large scar that covers his left eye. Scar has grey hair along with orange eyes.  
  
Snake is a trusted member of the gang. He has red hair and red eyes; along with a pair of fangs. The fangs are the reason he's called Snake.  
  
Mark is like the massager of the gang. The reason he's called Mark is because his birthmark covers apart of his face. Mark had brown eyes and brown hair.  
  
"Snake, Mark, call the rest of the gang for a meeting." Scar said. "We're going to kill Trowa."  
  
"Yes boss." Snake and Mark said. With that they ran off and went to go get the gang.  
  
**********  
  
This conversation took place in an ally. Little did they know; Tiger was listening in.  
  
Now Tiger was running as fast as he could to get to Jason and Quatre.  
  
**********  
  
"Where should we go?" Trowa asked Heero and Wufei.  
  
"Well, I'm going to the comic book store." Heero said. "I'm going to see if there are any mint condition collector comics on sale."  
  
"I don't know what to get him." Trowa said.  
  
"Buy him a game or something; I'll be back." Wufei said.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Heero asked.  
  
"Around." Wufei said.  
  
"We're coming with you." Heero said.  
  
"Fine..." Wufei mumbled.  
  
Wufei, Trowa, and Heero, were walking probably ten minutes until they came to a jewelry shop.  
  
"What are you here for?" Heero asked.  
  
"Come in and you will find out." Wufei said as he walked in.  
  
Heero and Trowa looked at each other and shrugged, then walked in themselves.  
  
When they saw Wufei; he was talking to a teenage girl; she was probably about fourteen years old. She had brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"So, Sakura, did you get the ring?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Yup, came in this morning." Sakura answered.  
  
"What ring?" Heero asked Wufei.  
  
Wufei sighed and turned to Heero and Trowa.  
  
"Tonight during the party; I'm going to ask Duo to marry me." Wufei said. "That's why I need a ring."  
  
Heero and Trowa gaped at Wufei.  
  
"Wufei, here is the ring." Sakura said.  
  
Wufei took the ring and examined it; then he smiled.  
  
"Let's go talk about the price." Wufei said. "Heero, Trowa, go find something for Duo. I'll meet you guys at the food court like Zechs said."  
  
They both nodded and left the store.  
  
"I can't believe that Wufei wants to marry Duo so soon." Heero said. "I mean it's great, but, I think they should wait a bit longer."  
  
"Yeah..." Trowa mumbled.  
  
Just then, a music store caught Trowa's eye.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go in there and see if we can find something." Trowa said pointing to the store.  
  
Heero nodded and the both of them headed for the store.  
  
**********  
  
Tiger had just gotten to Quatre's house. He knew that everyone would be there.  
  
Once he bashed in; he saw that Jason and Quatre were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where are the leaders?!" Tiger yelled.  
  
"They went out." Screech said.  
  
"Guys, Scar is back!" Tiger said.  
  
"What?!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"I heard him, Snake, and Mark, talking about killing Trowa!" Tiger said.  
  
"Just great, we had enough problems trying to protect Trowa from Quatre." J.J. said.  
  
"We have to find Trowa and warn him." Tiger said. "I think Trowa might be at that new mall a few miles away."  
  
"Well, we should get there before he leaves." Screech said.  
  
Everyone nodded and got into their cars; they all knew Quatre and Jason wouldn't be coming back so soon.  
  
**********  
  
Trowa and Heero found many CD's that Duo would enjoy.  
  
They got recordings of music from hundreds of years ago; and some music from their time. Heero seriously doubted that Duo was going to listen to the CD's of new music much.  
  
Heero and Trowa were walking to the food court; it was almost 12:30.  
  
Once they got there; they were greeted by Wufei.  
  
"Hello guys, about time you got here." Wufei said.  
  
"We had a hard time finding CD's that Duo would like." Trowa said.  
  
Heero and Trowa sat next to Wufei waiting for Trieze and Zechs.  
  
"So, did you get the ring?" Heero asked.  
  
Wufei dug into his pocket; and took out a small black velvet box; then handed the box to Heero.  
  
Heero opened the box and Trowa looked over his shoulder.  
  
Both looked at the beautiful ring in awe. The ring had a gold band and a diamond in the shape of a heart with ruby outlining.  
  
"Look at the inside of the ring." Wufei said.  
  
Heero took the ring out of the box; and let some light shine on the ring.  
  
Heero and Trowa read out: 'Our love is forever'.  
  
"It's beautiful..." Trowa said.  
  
"Yeah, and it is worth every penny." Wufei said.  
  
Heero carefully put the ring back in the box and handed it back to Wufei.  
  
"I already know Duo is going to say yes." Trowa said. "You guys belong together."  
  
"I hope you're right." Wufei said.  
  
Just then both Wufei and Heero saw Trowa pale.  
  
"Trowa, what is it?" Heero asked worriedly.  
  
"I just saw one of Quatre's gang members." Trowa whispered.  
  
"Where?" Heero asked.  
  
Trowa pointed across the mall where the member was; but he was no longer there.  
  
"You aren't going to find me there." A voice said.  
  
Trowa jumped; Heero and Wufei whirled around.  
  
"J.J., what are you doing here?!!!" Trowa hissed.  
  
"Don't worry; no harm will come from this talk." J.J. said.  
  
"Better not..." Trowa muttered. "What do you want?"  
  
"I came here to warn you about Scar." J.J. said.  
  
"What about him, I thought Quatre had taken care of him." Trowa said.  
  
Heero and Wufei were looking at each other; not knowing if they should ask questions now or later.  
  
"Well, he's back now." J.J. said. "And he's also after you."  
  
"What..." Trowa whispered.  
  
"We're trying to get Quatre and Jason together; so Quatre will forget about you; and you could be free." J.J. said. "But with Scar in the way; it's almost impossible."  
  
"What does Scar want with me?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Tiger heard him talking and said he wants to kill you." J.J. said.  
  
At this Heero jumped.  
  
"Who is this Scar guy?" Heero asked.  
  
"He's the leader of Quatre's rival gang." Trowa said.  
  
"Trowa, I know that Scar doesn't want to kill you." J.J. said. "He wants you for himself."  
  
Trowa paled again.  
  
"How do you know?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Remember that brawl between Quatre's and Scar's gang; the one you were at?" J.J. asked.  
  
Trowa nodded; then gasped.  
  
J.J. looked behind him and saw Tiger; who also took a seat.  
  
"Hello Trowa..." Tiger mumbled.  
  
Trowa said a short hi; knowing that Tiger was there the same reason as J.J.  
  
"During the brawl; did you see the way Scar looked at you?" Tiger asked. Tiger heard some of this conversation too.  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"It looked like a look of lust." Trowa said.  
  
"That's what it was." J.J. said. "Scar wants you for himself."  
  
"Why does he want me; I'm nothing." Trowa said.  
  
Everyone looked at Trowa as if he was crazy.  
  
"Trowa, how could you say that?" J.J. whispered.  
  
Heero put his hand on Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"Trowa, you are an amazing person." Heero said. "Never say you are nothing."  
  
Trowa looked at Heero; he smiled.  
  
"Trowa, can you give us the address to the house you live in?" J.J. asked.  
  
Trowa gave him a death glare.  
  
"We aren't going to lead the gang there; we promise." Tiger promised. "We just need it so we can warn you if anything new comes up."  
  
Trowa could see it in their eyes; they were telling the truth.  
  
Trowa, Heero, and Wufei, had a small talk amongst them and agreed to give J.J. and Tiger the address along with their cell phone numbers.  
  
"Memorize them; then burn them." Trowa said as he wrote down the information on a napkin.  
  
"Will do." J.J. said as he pocketed the napkin.  
  
"We better get going." Tiger said.  
  
"See you later guys." J.J. said as he left the table with Tiger.  
  
"How are we going to explain this to Trieze and Zechs?" Heero asked Trowa and Wufei.  
  
"We don't know." Trowa and Wufei said.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
How will they explain it, huh?  
  
Please send in reviews!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

I made it, the seventh chapter!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
********** Chapter 7 **********  
  
Trieze and Zechs had finally arrived; ten minutes late.  
  
"Hey guys." Zechs said. "Sorry we're late."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Trowa said.  
  
"Are you guys ready to go?" Trieze asked.  
  
The boys picked up their bags and got up.  
  
They all followed Trieze and Zechs to the car and headed home.  
  
Trowa, Heero, and Wufei, had a talk on rather they should to Trieze and Zechs about Scar and his gang.  
  
They all decided that during the set up of the decorations; that they will tell them.  
  
When they pulled into the drive way; everyone got to work.  
  
Trowa carried the cake.  
  
Wufei cared in the decorations.  
  
Heero carried in the other foods and refreshments.  
  
Trieze and Zechs carried in the gifts everyone got.  
  
"Hey Wufei." Zechs called. "Did you get the ring?"  
  
Wufei gave the box to Zechs.  
  
Both Trieze and Zechs examined the ring.  
  
"Nice choice Wufei." Trieze said. "But do you think Duo will ever notice the inscription on his own."  
  
Wufei shrugged.  
  
Trowa gave both Heero and Wufei a look that said 'we have to tell them, now!'  
  
The boys sat down next to their friends.  
  
"Trieze, Zechs, I have to tell you something." Trowa said.  
  
"What is it?" Zechs asked worriedly.  
  
Trowa explained everything that happened at the mall.  
  
Afterwards Trieze and Zechs were shocked.  
  
"Why would Scar say he wants to kill you; when he wants you for himself?" Zechs asked.  
  
"I guess he's trying to hide his feelings from his gang." Trowa said.  
  
"Well, other than that, it wasn't a smart choice to give those two our address and your cell phone numbers." Trieze said.  
  
"They aren't going to turn on us." Trowa said. "We can trust those two."  
  
"I hope you're right Trowa." Trieze said.  
  
"Well, we can worry about that later." Zechs said. "We have a party to set."  
  
Everyone put on smiles and tended to the work that needed to be done.  
  
"Trowa, do you know how to cook?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." Trowa said.  
  
"Then you can help me in the kitchen." Zechs said.  
  
Both Trowa and Zechs went into the kitchen with the food; while Heero, Wufei, and Trieze, went to the backyard with the decorations.  
  
The kittens; somewhere in the house; no one knew for sure.  
  
**********  
  
"Sally, why did you bring me here?" Duo asked.  
  
"It's your birthday Duo." Sally said. "I brought you here because you love the amusement park."  
  
"Well, I'm not so amused." Duo said. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing's going on." Sally said.  
  
Duo looked her straight in her eyes and but couldn't tell if she was lying or not.  
  
"Don't you have work today?" Duo asked.  
  
"Nope, I took a day off from being a doctor, so I could spend it with you." Sally said.  
  
Duo sighed; he wasn't going to get the truth from her. But he had to admit; he was having lots of fun. He and Sally had been on almost every rollercoaster in the amusement park.  
  
"Since it's my birthday..." Duo started. "Can you tell me something?"  
  
"As long as I'm aloud answer it." Sally said.  
  
"What's the gender of Zechs' baby?" Duo asked quickly.  
  
"Sorry, I can't tell you that." Sally said.  
  
"Oh come on, why?!!!" Duo whined.  
  
"Why should I tell you; when Zechs doesn't even know?" Sally asked.  
  
"Because, it's my birthday." Duo said.  
  
"That's not going to work." Sally said. "Now come on, let's go to the bumper carts."  
  
Duo and Sally ran over before a line could form.  
  
**********  
  
So far, Zechs had made a lot of French fries and put them in a special bowl that will keep them hot till the party.  
  
Trowa was frosting the cake.  
  
Zechs bought a cake plain; as in, there were no decorations or frosting on it,  
  
The cake was chocolate; and Trowa was to frost it and write 'Happy Birthday Duo!!!' with icing.  
  
Just then; there was a screeching yowl from one of the kittens.  
  
Trowa and Zechs rushed into the living room to see what happened.  
  
When they got there; they laughed.  
  
The runt of the litter was biting down on the white kitten's tail; the runt wouldn't let go.  
  
Trowa walked over and plucked the runt off of the other kitten's tail.  
  
"That wasn't nice little one." Trowa said as he held the kitten.  
  
The kitten looked at Trowa and gave a squeaky meow.  
  
"We should get back to work." Zechs said.  
  
"Alright..." Trowa said as he put the kitten down.  
  
Both Trowa and Zechs went back into the kitchen and back to work.  
  
**********  
  
Outside in the backyard; Heero and Wufei worked on the streamers, while Trieze hooked up the stereo and set up the grill.  
  
"Trieze, who is going to cook on the grill?" Heero finally asked. Last year Trieze's brother, Robert cooked on the grill and nearly burned down the house.  
  
"It's not going to be Robert; that's for sure." Trieze said.  
  
Both Heero and Wufei gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Wufei, what was in the other bag you were carrying?" Heero asked.  
  
"A tuxedo..." Wufei said.  
  
"So, you're going to dress out like that for the whole party?" Trieze asked.  
  
"No, Zechs had the idea; you'll see during the party." Wufei said.  
  
They all continued to work; until Trowa came out with sandwiches iced tea for everyone.  
  
"Hey guys, want a break?" Trowa asked as he came out with a platter of sandwiches and three drinks.  
  
"Yes, please." Everyone said.  
  
Trowa set the platter on the table and handed out the drinks and sandwiches.  
  
Heero kept looking at Trowa longingly; Trowa didn't notice; but Trieze and Wufei sure did.  
  
"Enjoy guys!" Trowa said as he went back into the house.  
  
"We will." Trieze said.  
  
After the door closed; Wufei confronted Heero.  
  
"You like Trowa!" Wufei said.  
  
Heero gave him a death glare.  
  
"No, I don't." Heero said as he took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Yes, you do, and you know it." Trieze said. "Don't deny it Heero; I saw the way you looked at him."  
  
"I didn't look at him in any way." Heero said.  
  
"Yes, you did." Wufei said, then he imitated the way Heero looked at Trowa; Trieze broke into laughter.  
  
"Trowa is too young for me." Heero said as he finished off his sandwich and drank his iced tea.  
  
Both Trieze and Wufei looked at Heero as if he was the dumbest person on earth.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Trieze asked. "I'm twenty-eight years old; I'm three years older than Zechs."  
  
"Just like you are with Trowa." Wufei said. "You're twenty-two and he's nineteen; do the math."  
  
Heero looked at them.  
  
"Maybe I do like him; I don't really know." Heero said.  
  
Trieze had a smirk; Wufei had a full blown smile; they caught Heero.  
  
"Well, we can talk about this later." Trieze said. "We better get to work before Zechs starts yelling."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
Just then; the door was opened and the kittens were let out.  
  
"Hope you guys don't mind!!!" Zechs yelled as he closed the door.  
  
Heero threw a small amount of rolled out streamers the kittens; the kittens started to play with it immediately.  
  
"That should keep them busy." Heero said.  
  
"There are supposed to be six kittens." Wufei said. "There's only five."  
  
"Probably inside with the others." Heero said. "They will bring it out if they notice."  
  
With that, they all got back to work.  
  
**********  
  
"What?! What do you mean Scar wants to kill Trowa." Quatre yelled.  
  
"That's what I heard him say." Tiger said.  
  
Right now, the gangs and leaders were at Jason's house.  
  
"How did they even get out of jail; it doesn't make sense." Jason said.  
  
"Well right now, we have to work on finding and protecting Trowa." Quatre said. "Do any of you know where we can find Trowa now?"  
  
"Sorry Quatre, but we don't." J.J. lied.  
  
"Well, we have to find a way to warn him." Quatre said as he got up and left.  
  
"Need a ride home?" Jason asked; Quatre's car was having problems.  
  
"Sure..." Quatre mumbled.  
  
Jason left with Quatre; the gang could have sworn that they saw them blush at each other.  
  
Once they left; J.J. asked a question.  
  
"Do you think they got the letters?" J.J. asked.  
  
"No doubt." The gangs said.  
  
**********  
  
Jason had just pulled up at Quatre's house.  
  
Just as Quatre was about to jump out of the car; Jason grabbed a hold of his wrist.  
  
"What do you want Jason?" Quatre snarled; he didn't like being grabbed like that.  
  
Jason said nothing; only grab Quatre into a breath taking kiss.  
  
Quatre melted into the kiss; he couldn't help himself.  
  
The kiss lasted for probably three minutes; before they finally broke for air.  
  
"You... why...?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Because, I love you..." Jason said.  
  
"I-I love you too." Quatre said finally realizing his true feelings.  
  
Jason grabbed Quatre into another kiss; they broke apart when they needed air again.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go..." Jason said as he brushed his fingers across Quatre's lips.  
  
"No..." Quatre said. "Stay......... please........."  
  
Jason looked into Quatre's eyes; then he stepped out of the car also.  
  
They both went into the house; the door wasn't even closed yet when Quatre attack Jason's lips.  
  
"Quatre... we have to... call the... gang." Jason said between kisses.  
  
"Okay, but make it quick." Quatre said.  
  
While Quatre stormed upstairs; Jason phoned the gang and told them that he and Quatre won't be coming back the house so soon.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
Jason and Quatre finally together!!!  
  
What about Heero and Trowa?  
  
What about Wufei and Duo?  
  
What about Tiger and J.J.?  
  
Send in Reviews!!! 


	8. Birthday Note

Sorry I haven't updated!!!  
  
This past weekend was my birthday; so I had to choose between:  
  
Day of relaxation or write another chapter.  
  
I promise I'll update my story this weekend!!!  
  
For a present; please send in reviews; it will make my very happy!!!! 


	9. Chapter 8

Hello everyone!!! Thank you for all who reviewed!!!  
  
It took me awhile to improve this chapter before I set it on ff.net.  
  
But all I have to say is; better late than never!!!  
  
Enjoy the story everyone!!!  
  
And please; NO FLAMES!!!  
  
********** Chapter 8 **********  
  
Everything for the party was finally set; the backyard was set; the food was made and being put into place.  
  
Now everyone was getting ready themselves.  
  
They all took a shower and now were changing into clean clothes.  
  
Nothing fancy; they wore t-shirts, jeans, sneakers; everyday clothing. Later on Wufei was going to wear something special.  
  
Once they were all ready; the doorbell rang.  
  
Trieze rushed to go get it; the person at the door, his sister-in-law, Relena.  
  
"Hey Trieze, how are you doing?!" Relena said as she hugged Trieze.  
  
"I'm doing fine." He said as he hugged back.  
  
"Relena!" Zechs said as he walked up to his sister.  
  
"Zechs!" Relena said as she rushed over to him.  
  
They hugged and Relena started asking a whole bunch of questions about the baby.  
  
Once Relena and Zechs entered the living room; Relena noticed the newcomer.  
  
"Hello guys." Relena said. "And who might you be?"  
  
Trowa stood up and offered his hand for a handshake.  
  
"I'm Trowa Barton." Trowa said. "Nice to meet you, Relena."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Relena said as she shook his hand.  
  
"Well, Relena take a seat." Zechs said as he sat down.  
  
Relena sat down along with everyone; until another yowl from one of the kittens came.  
  
"Not again..." Zechs and Trowa said as they rushed towards the sound.  
  
Everyone else followed.  
  
Yet again, the runt had his teeth latched onto a kitten's tail.  
  
This time, it was the black one.  
  
The color of the kittens are, white, black and white, black, orange, orange and black and white, and grey.  
  
The runt is the black and white spotted one.  
  
"I wonder what caused this to happen." Trieze said as he unlatched the runt's teeth from the cat's tail.  
  
"That's the second time today." Trowa said.  
  
"When did you people get cats?" Relena asked.  
  
No one answered.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Heero went to go get it.  
  
Once he got to the door...  
  
"Tiger, J.J., what are you two doing here?!!!" Heero hissed.  
  
Trowa and Wufei came to the door too; Trowa nearly fainted when he saw the two.  
  
"We came to tell Trowa; that Quatre and Jason are together." J.J. said.  
  
Trowa rushed outside with Heero and Wufei; closing the door behind them.  
  
"How do you know?!" Trowa hissed.  
  
"Jason called from Quatre's house saying he and Quatre wouldn't be coming back so soon." J.J. said. "Jason's delirious voice told us the answer."  
  
"Delirious...?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yeah, that voice you get when you just got out of a serious make-out session." Tiger said.  
  
"Oh..." Trowa said. "What about Scar?"  
  
"Quatre said that he's going to help." J.J. said.  
  
"Now that he's with Jason; you don't have to worry about him much." Tiger said.  
  
The door opened and Trieze came out.  
  
"Hello guys." He said. "You two must be Tiger and J.J." Eyeing the two visitors.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
Trieze closed the door.  
  
"If you two cause any trouble for any of us; I swear, I'll kill you two." Trieze hissed. "Understand?!"  
  
Both Tiger and J.J. jumped up; but nodded.  
  
With that; Trieze went back into the house.  
  
"What's his problem?" J.J. asked.  
  
"Well, you two are apart of a gang that can seriously hurt us." Wufei began.  
  
"You guys are friends to the person who caused Trowa a whole lot of pain." Heero said.  
  
"And he has a pregnant lover." Trowa finished.  
  
"Oh..." Tiger said.  
  
J.J. said nothing.  
  
"We have to go now." Tiger said. "See you later."  
  
Tiger grabbed J.J.'s hand, got into their car, and drove off.  
  
"What time is it?" Trowa asked.  
  
Heero looked at his watch.  
  
"5:30, why?" Heero asked.  
  
"If I were still with Quatre; he'd be beating me right now." Trowa said.  
  
Heero held Trowa's hand and gave it a squeeze; Trowa squeezed back.  
  
With that; everyone went back into the house.  
  
**********  
  
"Hmmm... are you awake Quatre?" Jason mumbled as he rolled over in bed.  
  
"Yeah..." Quatre mumbled.  
  
Jason and Quatre just had a little 'get together' in bed in celebration of their new found love.  
  
They were both tired; but really happy.  
  
"I know this will seem annoying..." Jason said. "But what will we do about Scar?"  
  
"I don't know." Quatre said sitting up. "I've never had to deal with him for going after Trowa before."  
  
"Quatre?" Jason asked.  
  
"Hmmm..." Quatre said.  
  
"When you were with Trowa; why did you beat him?" Jason asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Quatre said.  
  
"What do you mean; you don't know." Jason said sitting up.  
  
"I just don't really know..." Quatre said. "I just right now feel awful about it."  
  
"Are you going to apologize?" Jason asked.  
  
"I think..." Quatre mumbled.  
  
"You should." Jason said.  
  
With that Jason grabbed Quatre into another kiss.  
  
**********  
  
Right now; the house had about twenty people.  
  
Trowa only knew Relena; and the only kids at the party, Justin, Kelly, and Jamey; they are triplets at the age of five.  
  
"Hello, you must be Trowa." A man said as he held out his hand. "My name is Max."  
  
Trowa shook the hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Max." Trowa said.  
  
Just then the triplets came and nearly tripped Trowa as they ran to Max.  
  
"Daddy, Heero won't let us have any cake!!!" Kelly yelled.  
  
"We want cake!!!" Justin and Jamey screamed.  
  
Trowa saw that Max was the father of the three and needed help.  
  
"The cake is for Duo, you three." Trowa said as he bent down. "You see those candles on the cake?" He said as he pointed to it.  
  
"Yes..." The triplets said.  
  
"Do you know what they are for?" Trowa asked.  
  
The triplets wagged their heads no.  
  
Trowa looked at them as if they were from another planet for a second.  
  
"When those candles are lit up; Duo has to blow them out." Trowa said. "Then we can eat it."  
  
"But when will Duo get here?!" Kelly whined.  
  
"Soon, he'll be here soon." Trowa said.  
  
With that; the triplets went to go play with the kittens.  
  
"Your kids don't know what the candles on the cake are for?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Wife has fire issues." Max said.  
  
Trowa dismissed it and went to look for Wufei; he found Wufei in the backyard.  
  
He went up to him.  
  
"You okay Wufei?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yeah........." Wufei said. "Just a bit nervous."  
  
"Well, don't be..." Another voice said.  
  
Trowa and Wufei saw Trieze.  
  
"And why shouldn't I be?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Because, Duo will say yes." Trieze said. "Everyone knows it."  
  
"But what if he doesn't?" Wufei asked.  
  
"If he doesn't; keep asking him until you drive him crazy." Trowa said. "Then he'll say yes; or, put you in an insane asylum."  
  
Trieze broke into laughter; Wufei smirked.  
  
"Hey guys we all have to take out places; Duo and Sally are here." Relena said.  
  
Everyone was coming out of the house and running into the yard.  
  
**********  
  
"We're here Duo." Sally said as she pulled up.  
  
"About time..." Duo mumbled.  
  
He and Sally had been out all day. They've been to amusement parks, movies, here, there, everywhere. Duo now was very hungry and very tired. Sally knew that once Duo saw the party; he'd have all the energy to party all night long.  
  
Both of them jumped out of the care and headed for the house.  
  
Duo thought everyone forgot about his birthday; but was happy that he went to so many places.  
  
"Guys, I'm home!" Duo yelled as he opened the door.  
  
No one called back.  
  
"Guys?" Duo called. "Where is everyone?" He said as he went into the living room.  
  
'They totally forgot!!!' Duo's mind wailed.  
  
"Maybe we should check the backyard." Sally said as she headed for the back.  
  
Duo followed with his head hung low.  
  
Once Sally entered the back; she mouthed; 'He's coming'; then rushed into place.  
  
Duo entered the backyard and...  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
What happens?!!!  
  
Will Wufei go through with the proposal?!!!  
  
Please send in reviews!!! 


	10. Chapter 9

Hello again everyone!!!  
  
The chapter nine finally is up!  
  
As always the warnings are in the first chapter.  
  
And, NO FLAMES!  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!  
  
Enjoy the story!!!!!  
  
********** Chapter 9 **********  
  
"Surprise!!!!!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
The kittens yowled at the top of there lungs as if they were trying to yell surprise too.  
  
People ran to hug the stunned Duo as the cake was brought to him.  
  
Everyone sang;  
  
Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Duo Happy Birthday to you!!!  
  
Duo blew out all twenty-two candles.  
  
Everyone cheered as Duo cut the first slice of cake; the triplets pulled at Duo's pant legs.  
  
"Let the party begin!!!" Duo yelled.  
  
Everyone cheered even louder than they did before.  
  
The cake was passed out; music was playing; almost everyone was dancing; it was a great party.  
  
Duo opened the presents and loved every one of them. Especially the CD's that Heero and Trowa bought; he played those immediately after he opened them.  
  
The first song Duo played out of the collection of CD's was the Baha Men's: Move It Like This.  
  
**********  
  
The party went on for probably an hour and a half already; one of Duo's favorite slow dance songs came on, he wanted to dance; but couldn't find Wufei.  
  
'Where is he?' His mind asked. 'Wufei, where are you?'  
  
The song was Brian McKnight's: Back At One.  
  
Duo looked around and spotted Heero and Trowa dancing together; he took a picture of the two dancing with the digital camera he got from Stephanie. (Yes, the same Stephanie from the ice cream shop.)  
  
'If those two never get together themselves; I can use this picture for blackmail and at least try to get them together.' Duo thought deviously.  
  
All of a sudden; the song was cut off and switched to Boys to Men's: Down On Bending Knees.  
  
Duo looked around when everyone stopped dancing; his eyes landed on Wufei.  
  
Wufei was wearing a black and white tuxedo; with a rose in the front pocket.  
  
Wufei made his way to Duo and gave him the rose; Duo had a confused look as to why everyone stopped dancing and why Wufei was dressed up so nicely.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Wufei asked as he held out his hand.  
  
"Yes, you may." Duo said as he put his hand in Wufei's.  
  
Wufei and Duo dance through out the whole entire song; everyone was looking at them; but Duo was lost in Wufei's eyes; he never really noticed them.  
  
At the last verses of the song; Wufei stopped dancing; then bent down one knee; holding Duo's right hand.  
  
Duo gasped.  
  
'Is he going to...' Duo thought.  
  
"Duo, we have been together for so long; and you know I love you with all of my heart." Wufei said. "Duo Maxwell, will you marry me?"  
  
Wufei took the velvet box out and presented the ring to Duo.  
  
Duo had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Y-yes Wufei; I will love to!" Duo said. "Yes!"  
  
Tears came to Wufei's eyes as he put the ring on Duo's right hand ring finger. (Is the right hand the hand the engagement ring usually goes?)  
  
Everyone applauded as Wufei stood up and grabbed Duo into a kiss.  
  
"It's about time!!!" Someone yelled from the crowd.  
  
No one noticed the voice; it was drowned by the clapping and cheering. (No one important yelling anyway.)  
  
For the rest of the party; everyone slow danced; the children fell asleep, so did the kittens; Heero and Trowa drew more closer.  
  
Heero and Trowa went inside the house to get away from the noise.  
  
"Wow, what a party." Heero said.  
  
"Yeah, from how nervous Wufei was; I thought he would have never asked Duo to marry him." Trowa said.  
  
Both Heero and Trowa sat on the couch.  
  
"Trowa, the cuts and bruises you had; did they leave any marks?" Heero asked.  
  
"Not many." Trowa said. "The cuts are still healing."  
  
"Trowa, at the mall; when you said you're nothing." Heero said. "How could you say that?"  
  
"It's just that I felt that way." Trowa said. "After all of the years of pain and misery Quatre had brought me; I really felt like nothing."  
  
"Don't say it again." Heero said. "You're amazing..."  
  
Heero and Trowa drew closer; until their lips finally touched.  
  
Heero put his arms around Trowa's waist to hold him closer.  
  
Trowa put his arms around Heero's neck to hold him closer.  
  
The kiss deepened at Heero slipped his tongue past Trowa's lips.  
  
Trowa gasped; but acted fast.  
  
There was an all out tongue battle between them.  
  
**********  
  
Out in the backyard the party continued.  
  
It was almost ten; and most of the people already left. (They used the backyard gate to go home.)  
  
Zechs looked around; then noticed Heero and Trowa were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Trieze, do you know where Heero and Trowa are?" Zechs asked.  
  
"They're probably inside." Trieze said.  
  
Wufei and Duo had finally stopped dancing.  
  
"Where are Heero and Trowa?" Duo asked.  
  
"Let's check inside." Zechs said.  
  
The four started to walk; until they heard little meows.  
  
"Where are the kittens?" Duo asked.  
  
Everyone looked around.  
  
"Hey guys." Max said. "I'm going to go now, see you later, kids say bye."  
  
The triplets got together and shrieked:  
  
"Bye!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone rubbed their ears; those kids were loud.  
  
"Okay, see you guys later." Duo said.  
  
The four left; and the others continued to look for the kittens.  
  
One of them fell from the air.  
  
"Whoa!" Duo yelped.  
  
Everyone looked up; and saw the kittens up in a tree.  
  
"Do you think they're stuck?" Zechs asked.  
  
Just then one by one; the remaining kittens jumped from the tree.  
  
"Nope..." Trieze said.  
  
"Now that we found the kittens; let's go find Heero and Trowa." Wufei said.  
  
Everyone headed for the house.  
  
When Wufei opened the door; everyone heard moaning.  
  
Very quietly the door was closed; and everyone quietly crept to the living room.  
  
When they got there; they found Heero on top of Trowa. (Fully clothed.)  
  
"AH-HA, I knew it!!!" Duo yelled.  
  
Trowa pushed Heero off over him; Heero fell off the couch onto the floor.  
  
Trowa jumped off the couch and ran up to his room.  
  
"Damn it Duo!!!" Heero hissed. "You and your big ass mouth!!!"  
  
Everyone was laughing at what had just happened; they could hardly breathe.  
  
Heero rushed up stairs after Trowa.  
  
**********  
  
Trowa was now pacing back and forth in his room.  
  
"Oh god, what had come over me?" He whispered. "I was just kissing Heero. Do I love him?"  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Trowa froze.  
  
"Trowa, Trowa, are you okay?" Heero asked through the door.  
  
Trowa said nothing.  
  
"Trowa, can you please let me in?" Heero asked. "I have something to tell you."  
  
'Should I let him in?' Trowa thought for a moment.  
  
Trowa walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it, letting Heero in.  
  
Trowa walked over to his bed; then signaled for Heero to have a seat.  
  
Heero sat down beside Trowa.  
  
"Trowa, why did you run?" Heero asked.  
  
"I was scared..." Trowa mumbled.  
  
"Why were you scared?" Heero asked.  
  
"I don't want to be hurt again." Trowa whispered.  
  
"I promise Trowa." Heero said as he cupped his hand on Trowa's cheek. "I won't hurt you."  
  
"But..." Trowa started. "What about Scar? If he's after me for lust; and catches me; he'll kill me after he's done with me."  
  
"Scar or anyone else will never break us apart." Heero whispered then he kissed Trowa.  
  
Tears steamed down Trowa's cheeks as Heero kissed him.  
  
He finally found true love.  
  
To be continued.  
  
**********  
  
Heero and Trowa are finally together!!!  
  
Wufei finally popped the question!!!  
  
What about Tiger and J.J.?  
  
What about Scar?  
  
Please send reviews!!! 


	11. Chapter 10

Hello everyone!!!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!  
  
I'm back with a new chapter!!!  
  
Hope you'll enjoy it!!!  
  
********** Chapter 10 **********  
  
Trowa woke up the next morning; but felt something else in bed with him.  
  
Then he felt an arm around him; but not his own.  
  
"Mmmm......... you awake Trowa?" Heero whispered into his ear.  
  
Trowa gave a sigh of relief; thankful that it was Heero.  
  
"Yes........." Trowa mumbled.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door.  
  
"What?!" Heero and Trowa yelled.  
  
Duo opened the door with a frantic look on his face.  
  
"Guys, Zechs is in labor!!!" Duo yelled.  
  
"What?!!!" Heero and Trowa yelled with terrified looks on there faces; nearly falling off the bed.  
  
"Gotcha!!!" Duo yelled; he started laughing hard.  
  
"Duo!!!" Heero and Trowa yelled.  
  
"Uh-Oh.........!" Duo yelled.  
  
Both Heero and Trowa ran after Duo down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
They both ran after Duo until he ran behind Wufei who was holding his sword.  
  
"Leave him alone." Wufei said. "I don't care what he did; no one's going to hurt my fiancé."  
  
Duo hugged Wufei; Heero took a seat; Trowa dug through the refrigerator for something to cook for breakfast.  
  
Zechs and Trieze came into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning guys........." Zechs yarned. "Trowa, don't worry, I'll cook."  
  
"No, this morning and for the rest of the week, you take it easy in the morning." Trowa said. "Sit down, don't worry, I'll have everything ready."  
  
"Thank you........." Zechs said as he sat down.  
  
For breakfast Trowa cooked; waffles, bacon, and eggs, he would have cooked sausages but there wasn't anymore.  
  
He gave everyone their food and they ate.  
  
"Trowa, you cook better than Zechs." Duo said.  
  
Zechs gave him a slap upside his head.  
  
"Well, I'm telling the truth." Duo said rubbing his head.  
  
Zechs attempted another slap; but his husband stopped him.  
  
"Where did you learn how to cook, love?" Heero asked.  
  
Everyone smiled.  
  
"I learned how to cook from my mother, Hee-chan." Trowa said.  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"What's wrong with all of you?" Heero asked; Trowa was just as confused.  
  
"You guys finally are really together!" Duo said. "We were wondering when you two would get it through your thick heads that you belong together."  
  
"Duo, please don't go tell the whole town so soon." Heero said.  
  
"Why not?" Duo asked.  
  
"We don't need Scar finding out I live here now." Trowa said.  
  
"Oh, alright." Duo said.  
  
Everyone left it alone and continued to eat.  
  
**********  
  
Jason and Quatre were eating at a local café.  
  
"Quatre, are you okay?" Jason asked. Jason noticed that Quatre would seem to zone out a bit every once in awhile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Quatre answered taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"You're thinking of Scar, are you?" Jason said.  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"We'll get him before he gets Trowa." Jason said. "I promise."  
  
Jason reached over and held Quatre's hand.  
  
"I love you." Jason whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Quatre said.  
  
They kissed and left the café.  
  
**********  
  
Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo were walking to the ice cream shop.  
  
It was almost twelve-thirty.  
  
Wufei holding Duo's hand; and Heero holding Trowa's hand.  
  
"After we go to the ice cream shop; what will we do?" Duo asked.  
  
"Maybe we should switch our plans a bit and go to the movies first." Trowa said.  
  
Everyone agreed and went to the movies.  
  
Once they got there; they all agreed to watch 'Kangaroo Jack'.  
  
They got their snacks and drinks; and headed for the showing.  
  
Wufei sat next to Duo and Heero sat next to Trowa.  
  
Everyone enjoyed the movie; especially when Jack outsmarted everyone; but Heero and Trowa weren't paying that much attention to the movie.........  
  
When the movie was over; Duo turned to Heero and Trowa; who were currently making out.  
  
"Guys, the movie is over, time to go!" Duo said.  
  
But Heero and Trowa continued in their little make out session.  
  
Wufei and Duo knew that it would be near impossible to get the two going just by talking; so they pulled them apart.  
  
**********  
  
"Scar, when will we go after Trowa?" Snake asked.  
  
"We'll go after him soon." Scar said.  
  
"Boss, you don't want to kill Trowa, don't you?" Mark asked.  
  
"No, not really." Scar said.  
  
"What do you want to do with him?" Snake asked.  
  
"I want to take him." Scar hissed.  
  
"You want to rape him?!" Snake asked.  
  
"If he gives himself up willingly to me; it won't be rape." Scar said.  
  
"No offence boss, but, we all know Trowa won't give himself up willingly." Mark said. "I mean, after he saw the things he saw about you trying to hurt the people he loves; he will refuse everything you do, no matter how pleasurable."  
  
"You two go; see if you can find where Trowa lives now." Scar said.  
  
Both Snake and Mark left.  
  
"You will be mine Trowa, if it's the last thing I do." Scar snarled to himself.  
  
**********  
  
Trieze and Zechs were at home playing a game of card clash.  
  
"I win again." Zechs said.  
  
Trieze frowned.  
  
"And to think that I was the one who taught you how to play this game." Trieze said.  
  
"Well, I think that being pregnant is helping me with my game; especially at four months." Zechs said as he shuffled the cards.  
  
"And how could that be?" Trieze asked.  
  
Zechs shrugged as he passed the cards out again for another round.  
  
**********  
  
"Welcome back guys!" Stephanie chirped as the boys entered the ice cream shop.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?" Duo asked.  
  
"Fine, what will you boys be having." Stephanie asked.  
  
"The usual." Everyone at the table said.  
  
"Okay, everything will be done in twenty." Stephanie said.  
  
When she entered the kitchen; she could be heard yelling the orders.  
  
"What time is it?" Heero asked.  
  
Wufei took a look at his watch.  
  
"It's five to three." Wufei said.  
  
"Thanks........." Heero said.  
  
Duo started to nibble on Wufei's ear; Wufei gave a small purr.  
  
Both Heero and Trowa rolled their eyes.  
  
**********  
  
Trieze and Zechs were on their couch relaxing; both of them reading books and petting the kittens.  
  
Then, the doorbell rang.  
  
The kittens got startled and ran like hell in all directions.  
  
Trieze got up to get the door.  
  
When he opened the door; he nearly yelled.  
  
Tiger and J.J. were at the door.  
  
"What are you two doing here?!" He hissed.  
  
"We came to warn Trowa that Scar's gang is in the neighborhood." Tiger said.  
  
"Is he home?" J.J. asked.  
  
"No, he and the other boys went out a few hours ago." Trieze said.  
  
"I hope they're alright." A voice said from behind Trieze.  
  
Trieze turned around to see Zechs.  
  
"Invite them in; I'm sure they won't do anything bad." Zechs said.  
  
Trieze opened the door fully and let the visitors in; glaring at each of them.  
  
To be continued.........  
  
**********  
  
What will happen?!!!  
  
Please send in reviews!!!!! If you want to see what else happens! 


	12. Important Note

Hello again everyone!  
  
Hope you enjoyed my story so far!!!  
  
But I will not be review this week or probably for a few weeks. I have a lot of things to do, things like school work, and other stories to be made.  
  
I'm sorry!!!  
  
The main reason that I'm not updating this story this week; is writers block.  
  
I can't seem to think on what I should write for the next chapter!!!  
  
But don't worry; while I'm thinking of that; check out my others stories which will be out soon.  
  
I'm so sorry!!!  
  
Hope you'll enjoy the other stories!!!  
  
From, YaoiCyberCat 


End file.
